


Nonsense-The true ending of Descendants

by Stardustandbacon



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben doesn't physically appear, Childhood, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustandbacon/pseuds/Stardustandbacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Descendents should end.</p><p>EDIT: Guest commenting is now on! Sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense-The true ending of Descendants

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Disney's Descendants or Disney's Beauty and the Beast.  
> Thank You.

**Ben's problems were enormous. If only he wasn't to have all the responsibilities of a King. If only people understood him. If only Mal's mother wasn't Maleificent. If only...**

 

Little Belle stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes to a gentle hand on her forehead and a smiling face above her.

"Shh...sweetheart, are you awake?" said a loving voice.

"Mama?" Belle rubbed her eyes and could now clearly see that her mother was sitting on her bed. The windows outside gave way to nothing but blackness, and a candle lay on her nightstand. Belle squirmed, hot and uncomfortable. "Mama, there was a boy! And a girl! With purple hair! And-"

The five year old's sentence was cut off by her mother. "Hush. Belle, sweetheart, slow down! You shouldn't get so riled up. It's late, and little girls with fevers need their sleep to get better."

Belle suddenly remembered she was sick, explaining her hot discomfort when it was only mid-February. She settled against her pillow and attempted to tell her mother what had happened in a calmer fashion. "There were boys and girls with weird hair, and their parents were bad people! And a boy,a boy with a crown, he tried to do something but his Mama and Papa didn't want him to.  And there was a lady with horns on her head!"

Her mother smiled a soft, caring smile. "There,there,sweetheart. It sounds like you had a bad fever dream. Were you scared?"

"A little." Belle replied, coughing.

Belle's father, Maurice, came into the room with a cup in his hand. "Colette? Belle still up?" he said in a hushed voice. Then, seeing she was awake, he handed her the cup. "Belle, _mon petit chaton_ , drink this. It will help with the fever." he said lovingly.

" _Merci,_ Papa." Belle said, taking the cup from her father and quietly sipping the bitter drink.

"I heard you had a dream." he says, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Belle nods. The dream made sense a minute ago, but the more she remembered it, the less sense it made. It was total nonsense. She finished the drink and handed her father the cup. He got up and walked out of the room. Belle's mother tucked her back in and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart, you need your rest. I'll be right here if you need something. Goodnight. I love you, _mon biquet."_

Belle snuggled in her bed, feeling safe and secure. "I love you too, Mama," she said, and immediately fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is how is I think Descendants should end. I was pretty mad when they first announced it because HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PRECIOUS DISNEY CHARACHTERS AND TURN THEM INTO A MONEY-GRABBING EVER AFTER HIGH RIPOFF!!!!1111!!1!11  
> *Ahem*. So, I'm not trying to discourage you if you like Descendants (or Ever After High!), just my opinion on the matter. I whipped up this because little kid Belle is adorable! (Google it if you've never seen the portrait of her and her mother!)  
> Oh, and in French:  
> mon petit chaton= my little kitten  
> mon biquet=my treasure  
> Please excuse my French if it's bad!


End file.
